


Vacation in Hell

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, manon and dorian get to be happy FINALLY, post-eos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Manon and Dorian plan a vacation.





	Vacation in Hell

The King of Adarlan awoke in his chambers to the warm light of dawn filtering in from the window. Keeping his eyes shut against the brightness, he stretched his arms over his head like a cat and rolled onto his back.

“Morning, Manon,” he mumbled groggily, reaching a hand over to her side of the bed. His brow furrowed when his fingers brushed against parchment. Cracking open an eye, he saw it was a note, folded neatly in half on his queen’s pillow. He heaved himself to a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from his eyes to read it.

_Meeting Asterin in the plains. Be back sometime tomorrow._

_-M_

Dorian couldn’t say he was surprised; this wasn’t the first time she had left on such short notice. It was, however, the first time she had left without waking him to say goodbye. Sighing, he leaned back against the headboard and concluded she must have left before first light, as her side of the bed was cold.

He startled when a huge, dark shadow passed by the window that overlooked the palace gardens.

A smile curled the edges of his lips. “Abraxos,” he noted, and rose from the bed with a groan. It would take Manon at least ten minutes to get the feisty wyvern to calm enough to saddle him, which gave Dorian enough time to catch her before they rose into the sky.

Swiftly locating his shirt and pants (discarded the night before during their tumble in the sheets), he pulled them on. He stepped into his boots, plucking a thick winter cloak off the rack and slinging it around his shoulders as he strode into the hall.

**********

Dorian entered the courtyard as Manon was readying to mount. Her black cloak snapped in the harsh winter wind as she double checked that her supplies were properly strapped down.

Her back was to him and the wind concealed the sounds of his approach, but Abraxos regarded him with curiosity. Raising a finger to his lips, Dorian willed him not to alert Manon. The wyvern’s eyes sparkled, as if he understood Dorian’s intent to startle his rider.

Sneaking up behind her, he put his hands on her waist. “Going somewhere, witchling?” She turned to face him with a snarl.

“ _Gods,_  Dorian!” She exclaimed, retracting the sharp iron teeth that had sprung out at the threat of attack. “Warn me next time.” His chest rumbled with laughter as she stepped out of his grasp.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” He questioned, tucking his hands in his pockets. Manon only stared at him, quirking a brow.

“My goodbye kiss!” He said, angling his cheek in her direction. Manon rolled her eyes playfully, shaking her head.

“Oh, go to hell,” she teased, throwing her platinum hair over her shoulder and stalking away.

Dorian called after her, “Already been but thanks for the invite!” That caused her to stop in her tracks, turning back to him with a quizzical look. Picking at his nails, he continued, “The weather is quite nice there this time of year. Pretty hot, but not too humid. Didn’t even have to die to get there.” Dorian’s sapphire eyes lit up with amusement.

Manon barked a laugh. “Is that so?” She crossed her arms over her chest, cocking her head to the side.

“Oh, yes. Hell is such a beautiful little costal town. I have a summer home there. Plenty of open space and green grass for Abraxos, a salty breeze flowing in from the ocean…” He trailed off, waving a hand dismissively. “You should see it sometime.” Apparently, it was exactly what the witch had wanted to hear. Manon’s golden eyes danced with mischief as she regarded her king.

“I think that we should take a vacation,” Manon said, swinging her hips as she glided back to Dorian. “Winters are too damn cold in Adarlan.” She slipped her fingers under his tunic, ghosting her nails down his back. Manon looked up at him with her lust glazed eyes, biting her lip. Dorian felt his knees tremble.

“Um- I can’t- I mean-“ He stumbled over his words as Manon slid a hand down his chest, resting it right above his belt. She grazed her iron nails across his stomach, pulling a sharp gasp from Dorian’s lips.

“I have a kingdom to run,” he rasped, swallowing thickly. Manon’s hand travelled farther down to rub his growing length through his pants, teasing. Dorian’s eyes shuttered as her hot breath tickled his jaw.

Bringing her lips to his ear, she whispered, “I think Chaol could handle being in charge for a few weeks, don’t you?” Dorian let out a groan, resting a hand on her hip. Lightly, she nipped at his ear and allowed him to grind against her hand. When his hands travelled down to grip her ass, she stepped back, a wicked grin on her face.

Clearing his throat, Dorian adjusted his thick woolen overcoat to hide his arousal. “I suppose he could.” Manon smiled, knowing full well that she had won this round of their little game.

“Be ready to leave when I get back tomorrow,” She commanded, turning to saunter back to Abraxos. The wind whipped her cloak to the side and gave him the opportunity to let his eyes linger on her perfect backside. His eyebrows rose in appreciation.

Manon let out an involuntary yelp as Dorian used a phantom hand to give her bottom a firm  _smack._ She threw a surprised, but pleased, look over her shoulder.

“You just wait, princeling!”


End file.
